When wolfcat visits warriors
by Wolfcat The Magical Flying Cat
Summary: RATED T FOR TOO AWESOME XD
1. A new power

"finally!" wolfcat said. "i just learned how to go into the warriors world with my clan!" suddenly the magic swirled around wolfcat and her clan. "yay! fartclan is going to da warriors land!" greenz, a green tom yelled. "its magiclan, stupid." obvious said. thats why his name is obvious.

wolfcat went on her iphone.

**WolfcatFullOfRage: **oh gawd, meh and meh clan are going to le warriorz wurld!

**SoLightEmUp:** good for you.

All the cats fell asleep, and when they woke, they found themselves in thunderclan territory. "intruders!"


	2. Caught!

"Intruders!" a golden tabby yelled. "intruder yourself, lionblaze." wolfcat said. _oh no._ she thought. _i shouldn't have said that._ "how in the name in starclan do you know my name?" lionblaze asked. "because...she...is...WOLFCAT!" a yellow she-cat kit named sunny said excitedly. "great starclan! it looks as you brought a whole clan!" lionblaze said surprisingly. "i did, i brought the whole of magiclan" "magiclan? well, me and the rest of the patrol will have to bring you to..." "bramblestar." wolfcat interrupted. "right".

ok, i know these are boring, but please give me ideas!


	3. Meanwhile in starclan

"Yellowfang." "Yes spottedleaf?" "Has the whole of starclan been checked?" "Yes." Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were chatting. "great! Lets tell the others." So yellowfang and spottedleaf went to find some other starclan members. They found some others, and went to the middle of starclan. PARTY! They all yowled. They texted, partied, and ate snacks.

**The yellow fang: sup.**

Leaf** of spots: hey, yellowfang.**

My** tail is on fireeeee: I JUST GOT AN ACCOUNT!**

**I will kill rusty the kittypet: who cares, flametail.**

Cookie** moon: Oh no, its tigerstar! HE GOT AN ACCOUNT! **

**Leaf of spots: calm down, half moon. Its not like he will ban us.**

**UPDATE ON FACEBOOK: THE YELLOW FANG, LEAF OF SPOTS, MY TAIL IS ON FIREEEEE, AND COOKIE MOON ARE BANNED.**

"U WERE WRONG!" Half moon said.


	4. Camp

So as magiclan was being brought to camp, magiclan had to learn the cats names. obviously, wolfcat knew all of them. the cats in the patrol were lionblaze, of course, squrrelflight, sandstorm, dovewing, and bumblestripe. when they got to camp, they saw bramblestar. obvious must of noticed him, because they all heard a tom yell "ITS TIGERSTAR, EVERYBODY RUN!".

LIKE I SAID, THESE STORYS ARE BORING. please give me ideas.


	5. ITS RAINING IPADS!

IT TOOK YEARS FOR MAGICLAN TO MEET THUNDERCLAN!

wolfcat went on her ipad to play some minecraft.

"whats that?" asked squirrelflight. "an ipad" wolfcat responded. "oh! oh! let me try! let me try!" dewpaw yelled. after 1 minute of dewpaw playing minecraft, in survival, he had 100 diamonds, full diamond armor, 10 sets of full diamond armor and tools, 70 diamond swords, and a diamond mansion with NO cheats. "this game is too easy." dewpaw said. wolfcat jumped on the highrock, and yelled "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! RASE YOUR PAW IF U WANT AN IPAD LIKE MINE!". suddenly, every cat held up their paw. "alright then" wolfcat said. she used her magic and made it rain ipads! "weeeeeeeee! facebook, here i come!" sandstorm yelled.


	6. Lets spice it up a bit

"Sigh." Wolfcat sighed. " this is BORING! Lets spice things up a bit..." She used her magic to make all the warrior cats in the world random and crazy. " im gunna pop sum tags, only got twenty dollers in my poket..." Bramblestar said, continuing to spell things wrong. "This is..." "NU!" Ferncloud said, and stuffed her kits into a tree. " its...its...its... ITS RAINING TACOS! Dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun." Jayfeather mewed. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW" the whole of thunderclan, riverclan, shadowclan, and windclan sang for 900000 years.


	7. Ferncloud

"Attention, thunderclan! I have had more kits!" Ferncloud said. "There names are..." Ferncloud explained all of the names. "Oh boy, we need a list!" Blobblob the new deputy of thunderclan said.

list:

Ermagerdkit

omgkit

lolkit

facekit

poopykit

thriftshopkit

obviouskit

idiotkit

kitkit

starkit

wolfcatkit

Thats a lot of kits...


End file.
